


Miracle

by ElegantButler



Series: Children of Science [2]
Category: Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s), School, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: The daughter of Bryce Lynch and Edison Carter is now attending Bryce's college; the Academy of Computer Sciences.





	1. Entering ACS

Miracle

 

CHAPTER ONE: Entering ACS

 

Miracle Nadine Theora Lynch was somewhat strange.

 

For one thing, her birth had been unique. Born to her father, Bryce Lynch, she had no female parent. She’d been a premature birth, which had left her with lung problems for the first year of her life. That had been corrected with surgery when she was deemed strong enough for her little body to handle it. It had left a pale but lasting scar on her chest. 

 

Her brother, who was buried under the name Andrew Edison Lynch, had been stillborn. Her family had always gone to the grave once a year until the day she had gone to ACS.

 

She was prettyish. Average in height, and a little thinner than most girls her age. Her hair was auburn with hints of gold and deep blue eyes whose black flecks made them look like the eyes of a porcelain doll, though her skin was not so pale. She didn’t like her nose, though. It wasn’t ugly, but she thought it was too small. She had given up on complaining about it though.

 

Bryce had always told her, it was just that way because she was still growing.

 

She’d heard that since she had been seven.

 

Now at the age of ten, she stood, suitcase in hand, with Bryce on the front steps of the Academy of Computer Sciences.

 

“So, this is where it all started,” she said, awestruck at the simplicity of the building.

 

It was L-shaped, made of brick and mortar, with a few well-placed windows.

 

Miracle reached hesitantly for the door handle, pausing as she wondered if she were really smart enough to go in.

 

“You’ll do fine,” Bryce told her. “Go ahead.”

 

“Why don’t you open it?” she asked. “You’ve been here before!”

 

“The experience will be better if you do it,” Bryce told him. “Besides, my parents didn’t even come this far. They dropped me off and drove away.”

 

With a sigh, Miracle opened the door. She felt a surge of pride at having finally done it and smiled as she and Bryce walked through it.

 

Bryce led the way until they reached the room which was labeled as “Head SysOp’s Office”  
He went to knock on the door, but his daughter stopped him.

 

“I’ll do it,” she told him, rapping gently on the door.

 

Through the beveled window, they soon saw a silhouette of a person standing and reaching for the handle.

 

The door swung back revealed a woman whom they guessed was in her mid sixties. 

 

Kind-looking, she had long hair that was pulled back in a french braid with a short ponytail hanging down over her neck.

 

“I’m Joanne Phillips,” she introduced herself. “I’m Head SyOp here at ACS.”

 

“Bryce Lynch,” Bryce introduced himself. “And this is my daughter…” he gestured toward her.

 

“Miracle Nadine Theora Lynch,” she introduced herself.

 

“It’s good to meet you, Miracle,” Ms. Phillips said, shaking her hand. Turning to Bryce she added, “I understand you’re an old alumnus of this school.”

 

“I am,” Bryce told her. “I received an excellent education here and thought my daughter could also.”

 

“I’m sure we will meet your expectations,” Ms. Phillips assured him. “ACS continues to be the best school in this district for technological training. Why don’t you put that down, dear?” she asked, looking at the suitcase that Miracle was still holding. “It looks quite heavy.”

 

Miracle set down her suitcase.

 

“As I was saying,” Ms. Phillips continued, “ACS has a great deal to offer you, Miss Lynch. As long as you apply yourself, you will find yourself growing in knowledge and ability.”

 

Miracle looked nervously at her father.

 

“You’ll do okay,” he told her, reassuringly. 

 

“But you won’t be here,” Miracle said. “I want to stay with you. Why don’t you want me anymore?”

 

“I do want you,” Bryce said, hugging her for a moment. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. “I will never not want you. You’re my daughter. My child. I’m so very proud of you. Now, it’s time for you to be as brave as you are smart.”

 

“Yes, daddy. I will be,” Miracle promised.

 

Ms.Phillips smiled. “I will call Miss Olsen to show you to your dorm. Classes will start on Monday so you have the whole weekend to adjust.”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Phillips,” Miracle said, a slight tremble still in her voice.

 

“You going to be okay, now?” Bryce asked her.

 

Miracle nodded. “Yes, dad.” 

 

Bryce gave her one more hug, then went to the door. “Do your best.” he said as he departed.


	2. Of Books and History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miracle Lynch makes a new friend

CHAPTER TWO: Of Books and History

 

Miracle was still nervous as hell when she walked into the sleeping area of the dorm room.

 

“Um…” she muttered hesitantly. “Hello?”

 

A girl about her age looked up from a book she was reading. “You’re the new girl, right?”

 

“Uh huh,” Miracle answered, a little relieved. “My name’s Miracle Lynch.”

 

“Lisa Wells,” the girl replied. 

 

“What is that thing?” Miracle asked, looking at the book.

 

“It’s a book,” Lisa told Miracle. “Uncle Reg said it was something rare. He said people used to learn from them before TV and computer academies took over people’s education. This one is about something called history. Uncle Reg says that means it’s about the past.”

 

“Did your uncle teach you from it?” Miracle asked.

 

“Oh, he’s not my uncle,” Lisa explained. “We just call him that. He’s an old Blank, so he can’t read or anything. But he’s very smart all the same. Auntie Dom, that’s his pal, she can read a little. So she taught us some of the book. She said there was something called a war back in the eighties, just before our parents were born. And she said that it was so terrible that people blocked out all the bad stuff and stopped remembering things.”

 

“But I can remember stuff. And my parents can, too,” Miracle said.

 

“So can I,” Lisa told her. “Uncle Reg’s friend says because we were born after the war, so the bad memories aren’t in our heads. And TV keeps everyone so occupied with the stuff they show that nobody remembers”

 

“But that book,” Miracle said. “If someone read it… shouldn’t you tear it up or burn it before it’s discovered?”

 

“I thought about it,” Lisa admitted. “But I can’t bring myself to destroy something Uncle Reg gave me. Besides, I doubt anyone would be interested in it besides us. Books aren’t really popular, after all.”

 

“Still, you should keep it hidden,” Miracle warned. “Our type is really curious.”

 

“Good point,” Lisa said, stuffing the book into the lining of her suitcase while Miracle began to unpack her own. “Besides, we’ll learn enough here to keep us happy.”


	3. First Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miracle begins classes

CHAPTER THREE: First Class

 

“Is that the Lynch girl?” one of the other students asked as Miracle and Lisa headed for class the next day. “I hear she never had a mother. Her dad carried her. Can you believe it?”

 

“She looks okay,” her friend answered. “Hard to believe she was born as some kind of freakish experiment.”

 

“Just ignore them,” Lisa told Miracle as she checked her class schedule. “Hard to believe they got in, considering how closed-minded they are.”

 

Miracle looked at her own schedule. “I’ve got First Year BioComp,” she said.

 

“Too bad,” Lisa replied. “I’ve got LoTech.”

 

“LoTech? They still teach that stuff?” Miracle asked, incredulously.

 

“Yeah,” Lisa smiled. “It’s for us history buffs. A lot of people still use it, too. Especially the Blanks.”

 

“You’ll have to show me someday,” Miracle told her as they reached the end of a new corridor.

 

“Well, this is my class,” Lisa said, indicating the door catercorner to their location.

 

Miracle nodded. “Mine’s down the hall. Guess I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

“Okay, then, I”ll see you at lunchtime.” Lisa waved as she entered her classroom.

 

Miracle made her way to her classroom and saw that the teacher was already talking.

 

“Seems we have a student who likes making a spectacle of herself,” the teacher remarked, caustically.

 

“My apologies, sir,” Miracle said. “But I was only a few seconds late.”

 

“That’s funny,” the teacher said in a mock-nostalgic tone. “I understand those were the exact same words the head of the bomb disposal team told the rest of his squad when he met them in the afterlife.”

 

The rest of the class laughed, and even Miracle joined in.

 

“I do not intend to join with you as a comedy duo,” the teacher said. “So sit down!”

 

Miracle found a seat and settled into it.

 

“Now,” the teacher said, “I am Mr. Owens. And since you’re all in such a good mood, I think we should take this opportunity to have a little test to see how much you all know.”

 

“Good going,” the boy in the seat beside her said. “It’s our first day and he’s already giving a test thanks to you.”

 

“Oh, hush,” Miracle said. “SInce it’s our first day, how do you know he doesn’t do this all the time?”

 

“You two,” Mr. Owens said to Miracle and the boy, “Miss Lynch and Mr. Matthews. SInce you’ve got time to chat, you can come up and hand out the test tablets.”

 

Miracle and the boy whose last time was Matthews walked to the front of the classroom and took the two boxes that contained five tablets each. Handing four out apiece, they kept the last two for themselves and sat back down.

 

“I am now transmitting your tests,” Mr. Owens told him. “You will have twenty minutes to complete them. Remember, this is a test to determine the level of education you will receive during the next year. Those who do exceptionally well will be placed in advanced classes which will be more intensive. Those who are average geniuses, as contradictory as that phrase may sound, will be placed in standard classes which will still give you an outstanding education. You may now begin.”

 

Miracle studied the list of questions on her tablet. 

 

1 Who is Max Headroom and how is he relevant to this class?

2 Why do we call the Max Headroom system the Parrot Project?

3 How do current Biocomputers differ from the Max Headroom program?

4 The idea of transferring a biocomputer system into a living organism is feasible/unfeasible. Discuss.

 

Miracle smiled. This was going to be easy. Or was it. That last question was about both technology and morality. And she wasn’t used to dealing with such grey areas.

 

This was going to be a very interesting year, she thought to herself as she began to fill in her answers.


End file.
